Lust
by SweetKawaiiAngel
Summary: HPSM What does Draco Malfoy feel about her? He toys with her but he's her master. Summary bites
1. Lust

Love me, hate me, it's all the same. Hehe, yep I'm back after ::goes and check last updates:: wow…not that long ago. Only from April..hehe…Don't kill me cuz I like to start new fics =P when I get a flush of inspiration better to write it now then leave it = / welps…please enjoy =D

__________

"Change my clothes for me," he ordered her with a dominant, cold voice. She slowly walked in front of him, as her fingers nervously unbuttoned his shirt.

He smirked, as she avoided to look him straight in the eye, but kept her attention on her task. By now she can definitely be sure that her face is red as the carpet. The room was swept quiet for each second it took her to unbutton him. 

Draco Malfoy continued to stare down at the flushing girl. Her small fumbling fingers continued onto her task. Her soft sapphire eyes follows the every movements of her slender fingers. Looking down on her this way he can see how disheveled her golden hair had become with the day's task. His eyes then traveled down to her lips; her pink, luscious, soft lip. He licked his lip as he continues to stare at hers.

Finally, the last button was unbuttoned. She nervously and slowly pulled the shirt off of him. He immediately grabbed her small hands. She looked up at him with confusion in her eyes. All she saw in his gray eyes (bite me. I forgot) was a malicious glint.

He placed her small hands onto his well toned chest, as she flushed even deeper. He leaned down to her ear, not letting go of her hands.

"Leave it there," he said in his usual dominant voice. She shivered of the warmth his breath gave, but she was shaking as well. She clamped her eyes shut as she mutely nodded her head.

He smiled at her reaction. What happens behind closed doors has always been kept behind closed doors. This time wouldn't be an exception. He swiftly crushed her lips to his. His eyes stayed opened to see her reaction. Her eyes were clamped even more tight. Thoughts and flashbacks came flooding back into her mind. He continued to press himself against her, moving them both against the wall. She was shaking. They were both aware of that. Tears slowly made their way from her clamped eyes. 

He slowly licked those tears away. His hand began to slide its way down the length of her arms, as he continued to press himself against her. She made a noise to the pain of him pressing her. He finally wrapped his arms around her slim waist as his lips claimed her lips once again. Probing her for entrance. Still she did not allow him the entrance that he wanted. He pressed against her body even harder. She gasped at the small pain it caused and it was all that he needed. He explored her once again, as his hands ran up and down her back. 

By now she was clenching his arm for air. Still not satisfied he tried even deeper, now, one of his hands had decided to explore her body. She trembled as his hand glided swiftly on her skin. Finally pulling away from her, he delivered hot kisses on her slender neck. Gasping the first breath of air, she took a sharp intake as he delivered kisses after kisses. Her chest heaving up and down very fast. He finally made his way down to her collarbone. He began suckling one spot as her legs gave out. His hand leaving the spot it was getting acquainted with, started to support her. He would have gone a little further but a sharp knock came from the other side of the door stopped him from doing so.

"What!" he yelled angrily, as now the blond in his arm was slumped onto his shoulder breathing heavily.

"Master wishes to see you," a soft voice answered him from the other side.

"Tell him I'll be down in a moment."

"Y-yes young master," the voice scurried away. 

"Hurry and change me," he ordered her as she slowly started to regain herself. 

Slowly she began to dress him with a different shirt. Completely avoiding any eye contact with him. With the final button finished, he quickly clamped her hands with his. She jumped in shock as she again stared into his gray eyes with fear. He swiftly gave her a quick kiss and walked to the door.

"Make sure you pick up all the clothes," he told her as he walked out the door.

__________

"You wanted to see me?" Malfoy asked his father as soon as he entered the room.

"The school just sent you the supply list," Luscious (sp?) answered his son in the same cold tone. "Were with that girl again?"

"You're the one that gave her to me," he answered his father coolly.

"Not for you to spend every minute with her," Luscious snapped back at his son. Malfoy just smirked at his father.

"Seems like the old coot Dumbledore is more of a coot than I thought." Luscious slapped a letter in front of Malfoy. Curiously, Malfoy picks up the letter and started to read it.

__

Dear Luscious,

It seems like you have a fine witch within your household.

The ministry has also approved for her to enter Hogwarts alongside your son.

She'll be of the same year as him and please deliver her

To King's Cross on September 2. (kill me I forgot =P ) 

__

Truly yours,

Albus Dumbledore

He wasn't sure of what to feel about this piece of information, but he unconsciously felt himself smirk as he stared at the letter.

"Tell that girl to come along today." Luscious ordered his son.

__________

"You're coming along today," he told her in his usual voice. She looked up at him confused. Malfoy gave her a smirk as he threw a letter at her. She slowly opened the letter and began to read it. Her face began to brighten as she finished. Malfoy continued to smirk.

"It seems like you'll be seeing more of me this year." Her eyes grew wide as she stared at him.

"Is it that bad," he commented more than ask. She shook her head furiously. He smirked closing the spaces between them. She wanted to scramble away, but she knew **way** better than that from past experience. She just sat there shaking. Before he can make anymore advances, a voice boomed from down the hall.

"Hurry up, up there!" She sighed in relief as Malfoy scowled. He pulled her up roughly and dragged her out of the door.

__________

She looked around happily as this was her first time being in such a place. Diagon Alley was by far much different than what Draco Malfoy had described once to her.

It was a busy place with people bustling in and out. With the back to school feeling in the air, the place was busy with children everywhere. Ollivander's Wand Shop, Gringotts, Madam Stitches Robes of All Occasion, and Berty's Kandy Storez were just the few shops she can get a glimpse of. 

Malfoy held her hand securely in his as he dragged her around and around. With a bag of money clinking with each step he has a hard time deciding which store to go to first.

"Master Malfoy, where are we going?" she asked him in her soft voice. He stopped abruptly and turned to her. She almost ran into him but luckily he caught her before she slammed into him and held her arms.

"Call me Malfoy when we are out here," he commanded her. She nodded her head numbly. 

He turned around and decided to first go into Ollivander's Wand Shop and get a wand for his companion.

__________

"Ah, what a surprise Mr. Malfoy. Never thought that you will step back into my store again," a man in his olden years came out greeting the duo.

"Same here," Malfoy answered him sourly. The old man only laughed at the sarcasm. 

"And it seems you have a friend." Usagi stood shyly behind Malfoy as the older man stared at her. "What is your name my dear?" She blushed slightly as she step to the side; clutching Malfoy's arm.

"I-I'm…Usagi Tsukino," she answered shyly. Ollivander smiled warmly at her.

"Well it's nice to meet you Miss. Tsukino. Everybody calls me Ollivander around here. Now, shall we find a wand for you?" She glance at Malfoy to see his answer. He nodded his head to her so she nodded. Ollivander smiled again as he clapped his hand.

"Very well! Please try this. 13 inches, blue mahogany, with eyes of newt." He handed her the wand as she stared at him skeptically. "Go on. Wave it."

Usagi skeptically waved the wand in one fluid motion. Nothing happened.

"Lets try this one. Maple sapling, tail of a unicorn and shimmering moonstones." Again she waved the wand and again nothing happened. They continued wands after wands as Malfoy stood there being more restless after each wand.

"Try this one next. Red birch, tears of a phoenix and essence of cherry blossoms." She groaned inwardly. How many times had she had to wave a stupid wand around. Her arm felt sore already and Malfoy seems like he's going to set this place on fire sometime soon. As she held this wand, however, she felt a tingling warm feeling. She gave a fluid motion and a lovely pink light followed the tip of her wand.

"Well, it seems like you have found your match," Ollivander told her happily.

"Really?" she asked him excitedly. She turned to smile at Malfoy as he took out some money.

"How much?" Malfoy asked the old man impatiently.

"7 sickles and 3 knuts." (bear with me. I forgot the money) Malfoy quickly handed Ollivander the money and immediately took Usagi out of the shop.

"M…Malfoy, where are we going?" she asked him softly. Inside she felt uncomfortable as she had always called him Master.

"Books," he answered her.

__________

"That looks marvelous on you dear," Madam Stitches googled at her. She blushed at the compliment and looked at Malfoy for his approval. He nodded his head.

"Not bad," he answered her with his usual tone. Somehow on the inside she felt disappointed. 

__________

"Wait for me," he told her strictly as he went in to get his fitting. She sat down obediently on the waiting chair. Looking around the shop, she noticed that there were actually quite a lot of people in the shop. Suddenly the door busted open with two boys around her age. 

"Harry just hold on. I gotta get a new robe for this year." the red headed boy said to the other. 

The other boy wore round glasses with messy brown hair. So much different from her master, who's hair had always been slickly held back.

"Hurry up then Ron. We havta meet up with Hermione soon." Suddenly it hit her. Harry and Ron, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Her Master Malfoy had always mentioned about these two multiple times. He had always said their name with full of hatred. 

The boy Ron had went into the fitting room and Harry decided go sit in the waiting chairs as well. He turned and smiled at her.

"Hi," he greeted her.

"Hi," she answered him back softly. They were back into an uncomfortable silence.

"So…are you waiting for someone as well?" he asked her to somewhat get out of the uncomfortable silence. She nodded her head slowly. "My name's Harry. What's yours?"

"Usagi," she answered him softly again.

"Are you going to Hogwarts as well?" she nodded her head to him. 'What year?"

"Fifth. I've been home school," she answered him seeing his skeptical face. 

"Do you know what house you are going to be in?" She shrugged her shoulders. 

"Slytherin?" His eyes widened.

"Slytherin?! Why do you want to be in there?" Her eyes grew wide.

"I don't know," she answered him.

"You don't ever want to be in that house. Everyone in there is horrible. Especially one guy there named Draco Malfoy." She giggled softly. He doesn't know that he was her master.

Harry felt that this girl was pretty. Her golden hair tied up into two identical streamers and her angelic face giggling made her even more beautiful. So he continued telling her other things about the school as she listened to him excitedly.

"What are you doing with her?" an all too familiar voice called out to them. Usagi immediately stood up, with her eyes staring at a very interesting spot on the ground.

_________

He had stepped out of the fitting and was staring at himself in front of the mirror. He wanted to make this fast as possible since the blond sitting out there might wonder off somewhere. Suddenly he heard laughter coming from outside; an all too familiar laughter. 

He stepped out to find Usagi and his worst enemy; till his death bed, Harry Potter. Both sitting there and talking happily. Usagi was talking to him happily; which was enough to annoy them, but with Potter which made him even more furious.

"What are you doing with her?"

__________

"Malfoy," Harry said coldly. Malfoy stood there smirking. 

"Trust me Potter, I'm not glad to see you as you are to me," he answered him with the same icy tone. Usagi continued to stare at that interesting spot on the ground.

"What do you want?" Harry asked him.

"Your associating with my person," Malfoy answered him with a smirk. Harry frowned as he heard this. He turned to Usagi, but she continued t o stare at the ground.

"Why should she be hanging around someone like you?" Harry demanded.

"Maybe cause a lot more better than you. That's why girls hangs around me." 

Harry's face flushed lightly. It was true that he doesn't hang around any other girl either than Hermione but Malfoy was not better off. At least Hermione had manners as a girl while Pansy Parkinson had always made noises everywhere she went.

"At least I don't have an unknown person following me around everywhere," Harry snapped back.

"Well it seems like there's a filthy mud blood that loves to follow you around." Malfoy countered as Hermione walked into the store.

"Hi Harry!" she greeted him cheerfully. Her smile faded as soon as she saw he was with.

"Mudblood," Malfoy sneered at her. "Lets go." He grabbed Usagi roughly by the arms as he dragged her out of the shop.

Usagi took a glance at Harry sadly as she disappeared out of the door.

"Bye Harry!" she called out.

__________

He squeezed her arm even more tight, until she yelped in pain. He turned quickly and gave her a dark look, which her face immediately became blank. He quickly pulled her into a dark alley and pushed her up against the wall She yelped in pain but he crushed her with his lips. She cried against his lip as her hands tried to push him off. He pinned her shoulders against the wall as he glared at her.

"Why were you talking to Potter?" he demanded her. She shook her head as tears started to fall. He pressed her shoulder even harder against the wall. "No matter what, don't you ever be near Potter. Got that?" She only nodded her head mutely. He smirked coldly at her.

"Good." He crushed his lips against her again, probing for entrance. Still she did not do anything. He pressed her harder against the wall just like last time. Exploring the crevices inside has always been different each time for him. He could never remember everything exactly, so he had to always constantly probe her to regain the memories.

His hands now roamed her body. She try to push him away as she was again out of air. With his hands touching her skin she was in need for air, and fast. He tore away from her mouth as he now gave butterfly kisses along her neck. The hot sensation of his touches from hands to mouth made her breathing even harder. He pressed her body against himself, as the two body began to mold into one shape. Her hands had unconsciously wrapped itself around his neck and was pulling closer. He licked away the tingling tears that were still dangling on her face and returned to her lips. This time she greeted him with passion. Allowing him entrance.

Unfortunately for the two, all good things must come to an end. A loud crash was heard from deep inside the dark alley. The two broke apart, both breathing heavily. Malfoy leaned on her shoulder as both tried to regain their breath. After a long while, Malfoy started to straighten up.

"Let's go," he told her. She only nodded mutely as she followed him out of the alley.

_________

"Ravenclaw!" the hall began to erupt in applause as the Ravenclaw table welcomed their newest member. A blond stood off to one side, nervously awaiting her turn. An old man with long white beard stood up and the whole hall swept in silence.

__

"Welcome back to all old faces and welcome to all the new faces. Today has been quite eventful and I am sure everyone is still getting acquainted with one another. But please welcome another member that will join you all as of today. She has been home school for these past few years and has never stepped one foot out of her home. Please make her feel extra welcome to Hogwarts." 

What he said wasn't all that wrong. She had been taught at home instead of going to school like all the others, but that didn't mean she never stepped one foot out of the house.

__

"Please welcome, Miss. Tsukino Usagi."

Harry's head immediately shot up at the name. She was the same girl he met in Madame Stitches. She had been such a nice girl, but one thing that had always gotten him was how on earth did she know Malfoy, and the guy even claimed that she was one of his people. Now what does that mean?

She made her way slowly to the center and stared at the hundreds of eyes that were staring at her. She sat down quietly on the stool as McGonagall placed a large, old hat above her.

__________

And I am leavin it here.. ^__^

Bite me, this is my first time trying a full fled mush kinda…fic. Sux bit oo well. Dunno bout the rating. I'm just guessing here. = / You like, you hate? 


	2. Decision

Wow..so many lubly feedbacks from everyone ^_^

Serenity Cosmos Riddle - Not gonna happen. At least in what _ideas_ I have in plan already. But then again I'm just writing as I go along, hehe

Lady Espelle - Yeah I changed it just in case = / Agree what you say but I gotta find myself one __ used to have one but we lost contact a long time ago ;___;

Cherie-chan - yeah, as much as I **luv** him bein mushy, it just gives me goosebumps. __

Fae - Annoying/ pissing peepo off is my specialty ^_~ even if its just someone in my fics I dun mind…

DraginPrincessDynamis, anna - heas more =P

Chibi Pyro Duo - I'll get around to explaining it sometime later on in the future…

Silver Mystic - Yeah, I'm getting tired of all fics soundin the same, even all of my other old fics ___

Ileria - soon enough?

Little-moonlight - Nope, she's just scared of him and he's her master.

Jes - When I have more ideas = / wow..someone still remembers bout it

Eternal Cosmos - Me still lub him!!

And thinks to everyone else who reviewed.

__________

The whole hall went quiet as everyone awaited for the fate of the little blond. Draco Malfoy; down in the Slytherin's table, sat uncomfortable. Waiting for that batty old hat to announce her already. She would definitely be in Slytherin. Being in the Malfoy's household already, should allow her enough exposure to the Slytherin. Unconsciously to him, his right hand was clenching a piece of napkin so hard that it was shaking.

__________

__

'Well…well…someone living in the household of the Malfoy,' a voice penetrated her mind. She jumped slightly.

__

'Pardon?' she thought silently. She heard a deep laughter inside her mind again.

__

'Do not worry. I'm the Sorting Hat.'

'Oh…' she answered it with a hint of confusion.

__

'Now where to put you…' the hat murmured in her mind. _'Ah…I see loyalty, but I can also see that you are very timid. Not to insult you my girl, but Ravenclaw seems to be very unsuitable for a girl like you. Hufflepluff _( OK..I'm having trouble remembering if it's Huffle**puff** or Huffle**pluff**) _seems to be perfect for you. But that would spoil the lovely future I do see at Hogwarts. Difficult choice indeed. Proud Slytherin is much too foul for someone of your innocence and chivalrous Gryffindor has far too much energy for you. Ravenclaw is by far the most unsuitable with the many geniuses that's label the name, you will not be able to compete with some of their attitudes. Yes, I see Hufflepluff as a very suitable match, but nothing will become of you if chose to be there..'_

Usagi listened to all of these with much confusion. She was pretty sure the hat is saying that she is too stupid for Ravenclaw, and she agrees with it. She had never bothered with the tutor that Lucious Malfoy had sent to teach her. Why he sent her a tutor was a mystery to her, for everywhere or anything she did the man glared at her. Trying to penetrate her soul, marking her every move.

The tutor never did bother teaching her anything except for a few of the basics. She knew how to make the common potions like how to cure a person when they got stunned, bitten by mythical creatures, or one to make a person disappear. Or else she was taught the very basics in using spells. Calling for objects or to make the object do some task that she wants. Although she did learn other spells but those were taught by Draco Malfoy himself and of course he had always wanted something in return. 

But he only taught her when he was in the mood. Which changes often. Whenever she was off doing some other odd job either than tending to his every need, he would call for her. She shivered at the memories of some of the things he did.

__

'Well I think it's decided.' 

"Gryffindor"

__________

"Gryffindor"

He nearly jumped out of his seat. This was very surprising to him. How can that be? He was definitely sure that she would be in Slytherin. Glancing over at the Gryffindor's table, he glared coldly at Potter and his loser of friends. She was going to be sitting with them? The blood in him was already boiling to its midpoint.

_________

The whole Gryffindor table had erupted in great applause and cheering as they welcomed their newest member. Usagi; with her flushed face, was greeted warmly by people all around. She sat down at the end of the table with Harry's group. They all smiled warmly at her as they started to introduce themselves

"I'm Hermione Granger." She was a girl with frizzy reddish, orange hair. Her complexion seemed to be quite tan; she must've went somewhere this summer and just by looking at her, Usagi can tell that she's very smart. It's not common to see someone with a book in hand when there's about to be a big feast. And especially if the title of the book read, 'Transfiguration for the Advance.'

"Ron Weasley." Yes, her master had always mentioned about this boy. With fiery red hair and ocean blue eyes (? Guessing here ) made him look very innocent. The type that likes to set everything until the very last minute.

"It's nice to see you again Usagi," Harry greeted her. She smiled sweetly to the group as more started to introduce themselves to her.

"Neville, Ginny, Lee, Parvati, Fred, George, Lavender, Thomas.." her brain tried desperately to remember all the names that were shooting at her from all direction. Then it was swept in silence as Dumbledore made his way to the centre and gave the usual welcome back greeting. Then introducing a new member of the staff to everyone. The women up there didn't look the bit as sincere as McGonagall. Her expression bored something between a sadistic smile to the smile of a Grinch. Her hair was mousse back tightly into a bun and it gave her an even more stern look. Her name was Dalores Umbridge and she was now officially in charge of Defense Against Dark Arts.

__________

In all her life she had never seen so many delicious food. Usagi's mouth watered as she stared at all the fine delicacies. She wondered which she should try first as there were **a lot** to choose.

'Those poor elves," Hermione muttered to herself. Usagi stared at her confused.

"Oh give it a rest already," Ron nagged at her. Hermione looked up and glared at him. "How do you know the elves are suffering anyway?"

"What do you mean? They're the ones that are doing everything around here! How can they not be suffering from all these?" Hermione shot back at Ron red from anger. 

"Give it a rest already you two," Harry told the both of them with a very irritated voice. Both glared at each other and angrily stopped looking at each other.

"So Usagi, where are you from?" Hermione asked her.

"London," she answered her softly. Hermione gave a nod as she grabbed herself a biscuit.

"So why did you start coming to school now?" Ron asked her as he reached out for a tasty looking rib.

"The tutor didn't do a really great job," she gave them a shrug as she took a sip of her soup.

Both Hermione and Ron continued to have a conversation with her between bits and bites, but only Harry sat there all quiet. It had always been pestering him ever since the day he saw Draco Malfoy drag her out of the shop. They seemed to be very close, which really surprises him since the only female that every hangs around Malfoy was Pansy Parkinson. But Usagi seems to be a smart person, or else Harry is pretty sure that Malfoy must've stuck a spell on her somehow. It was just at the tip of his tongue to ask her, but somehow he would know Ron's reaction to it.

__________

Across the hall, Draco Malfoy sat there angrily as he stared at the table he hated the most. He can see her perfectly well talking to Weasley and that mud blood. This was unacceptable! She was his and unless he allows her to, she is definitely not allowed to speak to them! He can see Potter sitting there and staring at her, which made his blood boil even more. He did not want that Potter to be anywhere near her and that stupid hat had destroyed all of the things he had planned to do to her. A voice brought him traveling back to his table.

"Malfoy, what are you staring at?" a curious looking Pansy stared at him. He gave her a grunt as he shoved the food in his mouth.

__________

Usagi giggled as Ron and Hermione got into yet another argument. This time it was Ron wanting to use his authority as a prefect to get back at a couple of certain people. Of course Hermione had to argue with him.

"What's the whole point of being a prefect if you can't do anything fun with it!" Ron argued angrily with her.

"Ron! How could you say something like that! We weren't chosen to be prefects to abuse our power! We're suppose to use it to help people!" 

"Pfft! And who in all our years here had not abused their power?" Ron asked her with growing anger. "And don't you be saying his name!" Knowing very well who she was going to say. Hermione; with her face turning very red, clamped her mouth shut and decided not to utter another word for the whole night.

__________

Both Hermione and Ron had left ahead to guide the first years back to the Gryffindor's Common room. So now both Usagi and Harry was left at the table with Ginny and Neville. Harry sat in silence as Usagi, Ginny, and Neville was talking happily with one another. 

Neville had showed her what his Great Uncle Algie had brought back for him from Assyria. Claiming that it was the most rarest thing he had ever been given. Seems kinda funny, with what her master had told her, why would anyone actually give something of that importance to him then? And it seemed that young Ginny isn't that young anymore since she was already starting to see someone from Ravenclaw. Of course Usagi had promised not to tell anyone, especially Ron. 

Both George and Fred decided to join into the conversation of the trio and introducing their new line of products. One was supposed to make the user who swallows it to have a non-stop nosebleed, but too bad it hasn't been tested on witches or wizards. Fred had offered to let Usagi tried it with no charge, but she just politely declined. Claiming that the doctor said she was already low on bloods. The Weasley's twin did look disappointed, but had found themselves a group of third years looking at them with interests. The twins both gave each other a knowing look and had already stalked over to the young group.

"Don't let Hermione see you!" Ginny called out to her older brothers. George just waved back to her indicating, _'No sweat.'_ Ginny gave a loud sigh as her two brothers disappeared in the swarming group of third years. Both Harry and Neville nodded in agreement with her. Even **if** Hermione was a good friend she would never allow the twins to do something like this under her authority.

"Is she that strict?" Usagi asked, remembering the argument of the two earlier.

"Not strict, just out of hand," Harry answered in the best words he can think of, that won't make his best female friend seem like one of those strict teachers.

"Well, we better start going back to the common room," Ginny announced as now most students started to make their way out of the Hall. The small group started to stand up, each doing a stretch to flex out their muscles and began to make their way out of the Hall. 

A nagging feeling kept on tugging inside of Usagi's head as she glanced around the place. A sleek blond head caught her attention. His grey eyes glaring at her with deep anger. Her body began to freeze up. He nodded his head to the side and started to walk out. Harry stopped as he was walking behind the petite blond and gave her a confusing look. Her eyes snapped back to focus as she turned to the group.

"I-I need to go to the washroom first!" Without waiting for an answer Usagi dashed out of the place in the opposite direction.

"She must've held it in," Ginny commented as the trio stared at her. Harry stood there still staring in the direction Usagi had ran off to. Even though she is already out of the hall, he stood there in deep thought. He had noticed how her body had been all tensed up when she had abruptly stopped.

"Harry!" a sweet voice called out to him. Snapping out of his daze he turned to the other direction and saw Cho Chang standing there waving at him to come over. Feeling the heat quickly rising to his face, he said a quick 'bye' to both Ginny and Neville and ran to meet up with her. Now it was only Ginny and Neville standing there. Neville stood there confused as he didn't understand how come Harry's face was so red when Cho had called him over and Ginny stood there shaking her head.

__________

Usagi ran quickly in the direction he had exited from. The look her gave her had sent cold chills down her back. The last time she had noticed that kind of look on him was when he dragged her out of dress shop. 

"You! What are you doing running in the hall!" a voice echoed throughout the whole corridor. Usagi stopped abruptly as she took a look behind her. There standing with a large frown on his face was Professor Severus Snape. 

"I-I-I was trying to get to the washroom," she squeaked out as the man's eyes glared at her even harder. "You see, I **really** need to go.." She made a little dance just to make it look a little convincing. Snape pointed out with his long pale index finger to a door that was just around the corner. She quickly thanked him and ran to the door for safety. Of course she heard something of a faint to, '_Ten points of Gryffindor.'_

'Scary,' she thought to herself as she slammed the door shut. Making her way slowly to the sink she stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was all messed as her face was flushed a light pink. She was still breathing heavily as she turned on the water. She bent down to refresh her face with cool water when she heard the door slam shut. Looking up abruptly she saw nothing. 

With small water crystals still making it way down her face, she looked around feeling a little bit frightened.

"Hello?" she called out to the empty room. Moving away from the sink, she started to make her way to the door. An arm immediately flies out and took hold of her waist, pulling her body back against a firm chest. She lets out a yelp but was smothered by a hand. Her eyes grew wide as she tries to let out a muffle scream. She felt cold lips pressing itself onto the crook of her neck. She continued to struggle unsuccessfully as the hold around her waist and the hand clamped on her mouth tightened. Her energy began to grow weak as there was lack of oxygen. She began to struggle less and less until she nearly went limp did the hand around her mouth disappeared and she was spun around facing cold grey eyes.

__________

As Harry began to talk happily with Cho Chang; he was proud of himself as he hasn't done anything that would embarrass himself as of yet, felt a hot pain sheering through his forehead. He clutched his head in pain as he fell to his knee. Cho gave him a frightened look as nearly lets out a small scream.

"Harry! Are you alright?" she called out to him full of worries. She didn't know what to do that would help him feel better as she could only stare at him and hope for the best. After a moment of silence, Harry finally got back onto his feet. 

"Are you alright Harry?" she asked him again. He nodded his head and tried to give her a reassuring smile. "Maybe you should go and see Madame Pomfrey (sp?)" He shook his head as he tried to make out his foggy vision. "But Harry.."

"I'm fine!" he barked out at her. Cho's eyes grew wide as she took a few step back with the rims of her eyes already filled with unshed tears. Harry immediately wanted to take back what he just said to her. "I'm sorry. My head wasn't thinking straight." Cho turned to face the other way as she didn't want to face him.

"That's alright, I should be going now." Without waiting for any answer from Harry, the raven head made a dash down the hall towards the Ravenclaw's common room.

"Cho! Wait!" he had called out but she didn't stop her running or turned to look back at him as she turned the corner. Harry felt furious with himself as he started to let out a few string of curses he had picked up from Dudley and started to make his way back to the Gryffindor's common room.

__________

Draco Malfoy glared at the blond in his outstretched arms. She was still trying catch her breath as she stared at him confused. When her breathing had started to come out evenly, he slammed her right up against the wall, in which she cried out in pain.

"I told you not to speak to Potter," he whispered in a cold tone. She stared back at him with fear written in every part of her eyes. His hand pressed against her shoulder even more as her face began to twist with more pain. "I told you not to speak with Potter," he repeated himself. "Well?"

"I'm sorry," was all she could sob out as more tears came pouring out of her painful sapphire eyes. His blood is still boiling as he recaps her happy conversation with all the Gryffindor losers.

He crushed his lips forcefully on to hers as she was still twisting in pain. With his lips against her, he had loosened up his hold on her shoulder. His body pressed tightly against her. She felt like she was suffocating from the tight bind, but was helpless to do a single thing. His lips violently ravished hers in an unforgivable way that left more tears to pour out. The kiss was his way of punishing her. His right hand had left the hold on her shoulder and was roaming her body. He pushed her hands away from his chest as she was trying desperately to push him off. He tore off her robe as his hand reached under her silky white blouse, feeling the smooth skin under. His lips never separating from hers.

The cold touch of his hand snapped her eyes open wide as she stared at him in more fear than before. She shook her head violently, immediately the hand from under the shirt and another slapped both side of her face as they held her head in place. He bit her bottom lip, wanting to taste the irony sense of her blood. It had always calmed him down for some reason once he got a tangy taste of her blood. Usagi felt the throbbing pain at the bottom of her lip as she tasted the same irony taste of her own blood. After a few moment, the violence in him had subsided. Her breathing became slower and more steady each second. She continued to stare into his gray eyes. She felt him caress her cheek lightly as he pressed his lip against her in a **very** gentle way.

"Never talk to Potter," he whispered to her. She nodded her head mutely, still at lost with her voice. "Same with the Weasley and the Mudblood." Not waiting for an answer, he pressed against in a more forceful way, but not as painful. With the new tender he was pressing against her, she felt her head feel foggy. Unknowingly, she wrapped her slender arm around his neck as he wrapped around her waist securely. Each pressing the other closer to one another…

__________

She ran quickly down the hall, not sure of which way she was going. Her face was all flushed from all the running, but she was sure she passed the same painting three times already.

"Usagi?" a voice called out to her. She stopped in mid run to turn and look at who was calling her.

"Eh?" The girl standing behind her looked shock. Her violet eyes grew wide as tears rimmed the edge of her eyes.

"It is you!" Before Usagi could react, the girl had already tackled her down to the ground.

__________

Lo and behold I finished ^^ I have no clue what I wrote here, since I was half thinking of writing and half watching The Ring ^^;; oo yah, one request to someone who's a lot better with their grammar than I do.. I'm sorta in need of someone who can edit my stuff.. hehe.. So bite me, my grammar sux =P

Yep..I just fin reading Order of the Phoenix last Thursday and I **really** wanna just jump in there and punch the lights out of Harry. There's only lil sympathy I can give out to him for livin without his parents and living with the Dursley. But does he have to be such a pain in the ass most of the time??? Specially towards the end and the talk with Dumbledore. Argh!!!


End file.
